


Tarot The PTSD Cat

by ResidentMassMurderer



Series: Autistic Klaus Hargreeves [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, No Beta, PTSD Cat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentMassMurderer/pseuds/ResidentMassMurderer
Summary: Klaus gets the best surprise ever, A black rag doll cat with green eyes named Tarot who is trained to help with his PTSD and sensory overloads.





	Tarot The PTSD Cat

**Author's Note:**

> CAT HE GOT A CAT. Tarot came from Tarot cards it was between Tarot and Ouija but I like Tarot better also easier to spell. This is pure fluff and happiness YAY I wrote a completely happy one this is shocking. As always I have dyslexia and i'm a high school drop out so this is probably terrible my grammar also sucks

Klaus taps his fingers on the seat watching out the window trying to figure out where they were going. Diego said they were going to see the surprise he hinted at two and a half months ago. Diego and Vanya sit in the front while he and Ben were in the back. Ben, Diego and Vanya look nervous but for a different reason than he is.  
“Can I have a tiny hint about the surprise Diego”he asks again making Diego roll his eyes.  
“No but we are sure you will love it”Diego responds and he hears a faint hopefully under their breath. He sighs leaning back staring at the roof of the car humming before putting his music on again deciding to try and sleep till they get to wherever they are going.  
He groans getting shaken awake by a cold hand.  
“Ben are we there”he asks rubbing sleep from his eyes looking around.  
“No but we are close my job is to make sure you keep your eyes closed till we tell you to open them we have a blindfold just incase.  
“Kinky”he says smirking before closing his eyes. After a few minutes he hears the car stop and he bounces a little in his seat as he hears his door open. Cold hands help him out of the car and lead him into a building most likely because he hears a door open. He hears hushed excited talking before he is lead threw another door and sat in a comfy chair.  
“Klaus today you get to hang out with your surprise and learn some stuff and in two weeks you can bring it home”says Diego off to is side he tilts his head confused till he feels something soft fluffy and purring getting set in his lap. His eyes fly open and look at the beauty in his lap not noticing his eyes tearing up.  
“Oh my god”he says quietly reaching his hand up so the cat on his lap can smell him. When it does it starts purring and rubbing it head on him. He laughs quietly before running his hand over the soft fluffy fur making him smile and he feels the tension in his shoulders bleed out for once.  
“Her name is Tarot she’s a PTSD cat in training she’s also trained to help with sensory overloads. She almost six months old and in two weeks she will be yours full time to help you”says Vanya gently making him look at her and smile widely noticing tears slowly falling down his face. He gently leans back and slowly pulls Tarot up on to his chest making her purr happily. He sighs when she nuzzles his neck meowing softly. He notices his foot starts tapping but for once it's not because he feels anxious it's because he's happy so happy.  
“I can’t thank you guys enough”he says softly petting Tarot relaxing more under her comforting weight and fur.  
“She’s a black rag doll cat and she has green eyes like you”says Ben standing behind him. He smiles brightly cooing at Tarot scratching under her chin when a woman he didn’t notice speaks up.  
“Would you like to help train her and learn the commands”say the woman smiling making him nod excitedly.  
The car ride home he couldn’t stop smiling and remembering the feeling of Tarot on him.  
“I take it that was the best surprise ever”Diego says from the front of the car.  
“Best ever I can’t thank you guys enough”he says.  
“I knew you always wanted a cat remember purrcess you hid that kitten for two weeks until Pogo found out and made you take it to the shelter well he said to put it back wear you got it”says Ben making him laugh he was six and found the poor kitten on the fire escape outside his window.  
“Hey Diego Vanya remember purrcess”he says making them both laugh.  
“Pogo looked so confused when he saw that kitten”says Vanya smiling. He sighs closing his eyes remembering Tarot purring on his chest and learning the commands for her. Tarot is trained to know when her vest is on it full work mode and when it's off anyone can pet her and she can play. Then it hits him and he opens his eyes.  
“Tarot as in tarot cards”he asks raising an eyebrow.  
“Yup she was unnamed when I called asking about PTSD cats cause I know you’re not the biggest dog person and Tarot was Ben's Idea for the name”says Diego. He looks at Ben who is smirking making him crack up laughing.  
Two weeks later he holds Tarot close to his chest as Diego opens the apartment door. He steps in immediately going to the couch laying down with his new princess on his chest purring up a storm making him relax.  
“I’m glad she likes you buddy”Diego says from the kitchen and Ben sits on the edge of the couch smiling at him.  
“Tarot is going to be good for you Klaus I can already tell”Ben says reaching out running a hand threw Tarots fur making her meow looking in Ben’s direction.  
“She apparently can sense ghosts Benny Boo”he says smirking making him laugh. He can now hold Ben's visible form for an hour to an hour and a half on a good day. He sighs looking at Tarot who looks back before licking his nose making him chuckle before sitting up and making Ben corporal so Tarot can get used to him too. She bushes up slightly as he becomes visible but sniffing Ben's hand had her fur going back down, She is trained not to get scared but seeing a ghost is a whole new level.  
“Klaus what do you feel like having for dinner”Diego says coming around the couch and he hums running his fingers threw Tarots fur.  
“Maybe Ravioli if that bag is still in the freezer”He says looking at Diego who nods but comes over petting Tarot before heading into the kitchen again. Vanya was jealous she wouldn't be here but her violin career has taken a massive jump to second chair from third and she could try out for first chair in a few months so she couldn't miss any practices with the orchestra. He sets Tarot down knowing she should get used to the place before standing heading to the kitchen waving at Diego before grabbing a small cardboard box opening grabbing the collar he got. It was black with dark purple eyes going around in the middle of it. It also had a name tag with all of Tarots info for the highly unlikely instance she gets lost but she was trained to stay around his neck or on his shoulder when walking in public places. He smiles walking over to Tarot who was on the coffee table having a stare down with Ben who was still on the couch.  
“Aww are you competing for who is my favorite”he teases Ben picking Tarot up taking off the thin white collar they gave her to leave putting the new one on smiling. She purrs happily and he sets her down again to explore before heading to the kitchen with Ben following. He and Ben hop on the counter watching Tarot explore the new place with curiosity.  
“She’s my new favorite Ben you been replaced as number one now your number two”he says looking at Ben smirking. Ben pouts huffing mumbling about being replaced by an adorable fluff ball. He chuckles watching Tarot meow at the knitting old lady ghost before disappearing down the hall to Diego’s bedroom most likely.  
“I haven't seen you this happy in a long time Klaus”Diego says looking up from the stove smiling at him.  
“I haven't felt this happy either you, Ben and Vanya make me happy but something about Tarot makes me feel like everything bad in the world is gone and besides she's a purring ball of fluff what's there not to be happy about”he says smiling making both Ben and Diego laugh.  
“So Diego do you know if Vanya is coming over later”he asks hopping off the counter as Tarot comes back in the room and he picks her up cuddling her to his chest swaying slightly. He looks up when he gets no answer to see Ben and Diego smiling at him.  
“What”he asks looking between them.  
“Nothing right Diego”says Ben looking at Diego who nods and he shrugs walking over to his phone putting some music on and starts dancing around the apartment holding Tarot. He spins around the living room hearing Diego and Ben talking faintly in the kitchen.  
“Your such a good dancer Tarot”He says flopping on the couch laying Tarot on his chest scratching her head making her purr and close her green eyes. He hears a knock on the door soft but excited definitely Vanya. He watches Ben walk to the door and open it and an excited Vanya comes in looking a little winded and still holding her violin case probably ran here from practice. She comes around the couch smiling at him and Tarot but says hello to Ben first who goes back to the kitchen and is stealing food from Diego who's trying to cook in peace while Diego is retaliating by smacking him with a spoon.  
“Aw she definitely claimed you as her own”says Vanya reaching her hand out letting Tarot smell her before petting her gently.  
“She's my little princess isn't that right Tarot”He says looking at her and she meows back making him chuckle and scratch her ears.  
“Welcome to the family officially Tarot try to keep Klaus out of trouble ok”Vanya says screeching Tarot under the chin.  
“Tarot might get Klaus in more trouble”calls Ben making everyone laugh.  
“Well Ben you were my sad disapproving guard puppy since we were sixteen and I only got into trouble so if Tarot keeps me out of trouble she's the better than you at the keep Klaus out trouble job”He calls back smirking making Vanya and Diego laugh. Ben sputters before crossing his arms and pouting making everyone smirk at him.  
“Burn dude burn”Diego says and Ben smacks his arm and sticks his tongue out at Diego. This is what family is, this is what it's meant to be they even have a cat. He looks at Tarot who licks his nose making him smile. It’s been almost ten months since Diego picked him up off the middle of road and now he has three sibling who care about him and a new adorable fluff ball to help him. He really does have a chance a normal life he just needs to keep making baby steps and maybe one day he'll have a place of his own and a job like Ben suggested all that time ago in rehab at eighteen. He opens his eyes not realizing he closed them and looks at his sibling in the kitchen. Yeah he can do normal well their version of normal, one step at a time. He strokes Tarots fur slowly not realizing it he falls asleep to her purring and for the first time in a while without having to have an anxiety crash he sleeps peacefully without nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Angst filled one next then a shocking (not really) surprise one that I'm planing and no its not another pet. I have a service dog named shadow for my depression and anxiety but she's not properly trained and she's a menace. If I knew how I would put a picture of what Tarot looks like at then end but i'm stupid


End file.
